I'm coming home
by ValnHambrice
Summary: Sasha Monroe, a princess from the Ursa Kingdom or so she is told. Memories of a underwater city fill her mind. She is now determinded to find out why.AU AT Dimitri/OC PoV Crossover w/ Atlantis:the lost empire/Prince of Egypt/Anastasia
1. My life

The wind blew in to her white soft curls that rested on her head. The look on her face was distant, and very thoughtful. Her gray eyes stood out on her black lashes, like the pink on her cheeks against her sun-deprived skin. The black silk ribbons, which were intertwined in her hair, tickled her bare shoulders. She was a petite teen, but had the curves such as if she were a goddess. Her fashion was ever changing, like the "it" things in the high fashion industry.

My name is Sasha Rouge Monroe. People say I am one of those intellectual, clever, but a smart-a** kind of girls. I tend to be sarcastic and love to be the center of attention. I am fantastic speaker and can put a person on to their knees in shame with the quickest of words. I have never been in love with a man, for I believe that every man is evil and the root of evil. I am Miss Independent.

My passion is for the dancing arts and the art of creation. I believe that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and is found with in one's self. I speak my mind and not afraid to do so. I have a talent to read minds and body language; however I also have a talent to bend fire. My favorite hobbies are belly dancing and debating with complete strangers. Though I warn you, I have the tendency to be rude and loud, but I can also be a total sweetheart to those that are important to me.

Even though I am person with many talents, they were striped from my acknowledgement when I was a child. I had grown up in a dark past. At the age of 6 years, I was living the life of the average. It was until one morning I was awakened by the glass and the furniture, in another part of the house, falling and breaking on the floor. I lifted my little body from my white bed sheets, and walked in the hallway with curiosity and tiredness. My old white nightgown would bunch up at my ankles because of my height. My footsteps were quiet against the hardwood floor.

Turning the corner, rubbing my eyes to remove the sleepiness in them, I entered the scene from where the noises came from. I opened my eyes and witnessed mother being tied up with cable wire by 3 men, whom I have never seen before. Mother saw me in the corner, and mouthed "I love you" quietly but with a face that was filled with horror, fear, and sadness. I stood still in shock, not knowing what to do. Mother screams, "Run my little spirit, run and never come back to this place. I love you my little spirit! Ru-"

A punch to mother's stomach from one of the three men stopped her talking. "Shut up you wretched whore!" yelled the man who delivered the punch. In a whisper that is filled with sobs, mother spoke, _"Hush now my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you while you dream. River, O river. Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere she can live free? River, deliver her there."_

Mother was then thrown against a wall, and when she made impact, the wall began to spew out water. In complete fear, I ran down the hall away from the water. I ran into my room and closed the door quietly behind me. Grabbing the bag that my mom had made for me, I climbed into a handmade wicker basket that I had used as a bed, and pulled over the lid that sat against the window. Sitting up in my white bed, I tied up the ropes that sealed the basket shut from the inside, like mother had taught me earlier that week.

Wood cracking could be heard from door that led into my room. I held on tight to the bag as I lay on the bed. The basket lifted off the ground and I felt it sway with the motion of the water's movements_. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. _ Mother's last words filled my mind, and comforted me. I fell asleep as if it mother's arms rocking me; water blurred my little eyes and overflowed down my cheek. "Mama~. . . ." _Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you while you dream._

It has been more than 10 years since that incident, and I have learned so much in that time. Looking to my right, I view the butlers and maids that are franticly searching for me in the courtyard. I laugh and smirk at their attempts. "Sasha, you know better than to cause a ruckus in the royal courtyard." A strong feminine voice speaks behind me. I turn around, letting my white curly mane fall off my shoulder and on to my back; I look up to the woman who found me in the river. "Forgive me mother, it was mere sport." I move away from the white marble balcony, and bow my head in respect to the woman I called mother.

A forgiving smile was on her face as she came to me, embracing me with her arms. "Come my child; let us get ready for the lunar festival." I nodded and followed her in to the room filled with exotic and luxurious clothing fit for a king, or should I say princess. "Rouge, tonight will be a special night for you my darling. We must dress you in a-more fitting attire for tonight's celebration." I looked at her with a confused look. I sighed, "Please don't tell me, and let me guess. Someone has a husband." I spoke in a sarcastic tone, acting happy and clapping my hands. The queen smiles, "Yes, and it isn't me this time. Someone has asked for your hand."

That stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her. "Mother, forgive me, but I refuse. I will not let a mere man take me and tie me down to be his little wife!" I spoke with a tone of sudden anger. "Rouge, that is no way to speak to me," she rose her voice, then in a softer tone," You must marry. I am getting old, child. And I will need you to take my place as Queen of Ursa. The man that has chosen you is from the Kingdom of Ehwa." I look at her with shock. The Kingdom of Ehwa, how can that be? I thought that the prince had already chosen a wife. And now he wants to choose me. Great. "Mother, I suggest that I should wear this dress." I pulled out a white dress that had black accents on the ribbons and black lace work on the edges of the dress. It was a strapless dress, which had a train in the back. The train began from the waist and sloped down to the ground and dragged behind the dress about a foot's length. On it was white pearls, sewed in by hand, in a shape of Little Ursa, it contrasted on the black train.

"That my dear, is a wonderful choice." She spoke with great approval. I merely smiled, and planned for tonight's events, for it would be eventful indeed. "Thank you Mother. I will put this on at once after I have bathed. I will see you later on tonight." I bowed in respect to the Queen.

I waited for the Queen to exit the double doors. At the moment that they closed, I ran towards my closet and went to the far back wall. I moved the clothing that hid the marble brick wall. I counted up four bricks up and fingered the edges to get a grip of the edge. I pulled out a thin sheet of marble and revealed my little bag sitting in a hallowed out wall. I set the sheet on the floor and pulled out the bag with much care. I held the bag close to me and took a breath of the scent that reminded me of my past. Memories of blue crystals and images of water filled my mind. A voice so faint calls out to me but I can't hear what it is saying. Music fills my ears, harps, wooden flutes, deep bell chimes, and harmonic voice sing in tune and bring be back to the place of where I came from.

"Miss Sasha, your bath is ready. Miss Sasha? Miss Sashaaaa?" A maid's voice is heard coming from in my room. I am dragged out of my mind and thrown back in to reality. Quickly I place the marble sheet in its place and hide the bag behind my back. "Coming!" I say in a sadden voice. I walk to my dresser and hide my bag in the 2nd drawer.

"Miss Sasha, I am so excited to see you in tonight's festival! Have you heard? The Prince of Ehwa wants to marry you. Come let us get you ready." A overly excited maid speaks and pulls me in to the bathing room. I don't remember much after that since all I could think about were the memories from my past. I kept silent as the maids bathed me and readied me for the evening. Before I knew it, I was dressed in the white and black dress I had picked out earlier that morning. My hair was the same, with the black ribbons intertwined in my hair. I had lost track of time. Crap…

I looked in to the mirror as the last maid left me to prepare for the evening. I look at myself. I am not a princess of Ursa. I am Sasha. This is not my home; this isn't where I belong, windows and rooms, which I am passing through. This is just a stop, to the place where I am going. I am not afraid because I know, this is my temporary home. I look back and walk towards the closet to get my little bag.

I sit on my bed and open my little bag. I pour out the contents on to my made bed. A bangle, a crystal with a string tied on to it, a knife made of stone with engravings on it, a little white nightgown, and a light blue cape with white and blue stitching that mimic the engravings on the knife. The bangle and the nightgown are mine. But the other things are my mother's. I close my eyes and try to calm my thoughts and breathing.

_River, O river. Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo, you bear. Do you know somewhere, she can live free? River, deliver her there._

I open my eyes and stay still to listen to the familiar voice. As soon as I opened my eyes, the voice was gone. I put the items back into the bag and grabbed some light clothing from my closet. I ran to my mirror and placed all of my jewels in my little bag. That should get me some money. I need my shoes…

I took off the heels that I wore and traded them for my boots. I looked in the mirror once more. Tonight I am leaving, regardless. But I must be careful.


	2. Surprise!

AU: R&R PLEASE

The lanterns light the pavement below them. Music plays from all around, cheerful and joyful music. Children's laughter can be heard as they play with small wind catchers shaped like the moon and stars. The villagers come out with festive clothing that comes in all kinds of colors. They dress them self with a mask, just as the star did when it came to earth.

The Queen is the only one without the mask, but has the most elegant headdress. In her hair lays pearls, crystals, and gems entangled with string. The King of Ehwa matches the Queen of Ursa, but has a cape stitched with gold, silver and crystals. They both stand on a balcony in front of the Queen's castle. In front of them holds the courtyard where the festivities are held, and the large mass of people from both kingdoms in beautiful dresses, suits and masks. I stood next to my mother, and the Prince next to his father. I watched my mother as she readied herself for the speech.

The queen holds up her hand and the musicians slow their music to a halt. "Ladies and Gentlemen, from the Kingdom of Ehwa and Ursa, I thank you for coming in joining the Lunar Celebration. Where a fallen star came onto earth and here protected our home, our people, and our life. We are united as one kingdom today, in the union of my daughter, Princess Rouge Monroe and Prince of Ehwa, Dimitri Thatch. And finally after years of war between Ursa and Ehwa, we come united as groom and bride in love and peace, under the star that protects our home." I admire my mother's speeches, they are always filled with knowledge and her voice is so comforting to listen to. My mother takes my hand and I follow her nervously but my facial expression hides behind my mask. I watch as the King does the same with the Prince. My mother leads me down the stairs on the left and I watch the prince go towards the right.

In a whisper, the queen tells me," You are doing a great thing for this kingdom. Thank you my daughter." I was confused with her statement, but I just went along with it. "Mother, thank you for all you have done for me. You have been an amazing queen, and mother in my life." I smile and look at my mother through my white feathered mask that was laced with small black beads on the edges. I could see water on the edges of her eyes, but she stayed looking ahead as if she didn't hear me.

We came to the base of the stair case and walked to the center of the court yard; I looked down and saw a large yellow stone in a shape of a star. To my right, the prince came to my side and took my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw sad green ones, in contrast to the bright red and yellow feathered mask he wore that was similar to mine. My mother released me and the Prince led me to the middle of the yellow stone star. "Under the Great Ursa Star, I, Prince Dimitri, take you, Princess Rouge to be my helper. I promise to be your stone where you will make your house upon. I will protect you and love you, just as the star did when it came to save us."

He took my hands and held them with his own. I knew that he didn't want to marry me, and I knew that I didn't either. We are just getting united to stop the war in between us. Great, I now understand. I felt the anger rise in me and it was my turn to speak. "Under the Great Ehwa Sky, I, Princess Rouge, t-take you, Prince Dimitri to be my stone where I will build my house upon. I promise to be your helper and to love you, just as the star did when it came to save us." I spoke with nervousness, and I was fearful that my thoughts were going to escape from my mouth.

In unison the crowd spoke," UNITED! UNITED TOGATHER UNDER THE URSA STAR!" A sudden uproar came, it was the cheers and yells for joy as the war has officially ended between the Kingdoms. But it was only the beginning of a new chapter. I could help but feel sorry for the guy. I mean, neither of us wanted this, and now I am about to leave. The fireworks set light in the sky and people lit candles in their paper lanterns. The once dark sky is now filled with light. The music began to play once more, which gave me a chance to start my plans to move out.

I smiled at Dimitri," Come let us dance!" I pulled him in to the thickest crowd. And as I planned, I pretended to let my hand slip, removing the last barrier between this place and my escape. I ran to the nearest ally and just ran with all my might. The entire Kingdom was at the courtyard and nothing was going to stop me. Or so I thought. I could help but feel that someone was following me. As I ran I watched my shadow run next to someone else's. But when I looked next to me or up at the roof tops, there was no one to be found.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion behind me. I turned and felt the shock wave of the explosion that came from the castle. My eyes widened, someone killed the entire kingdom. I heard screams of pain, screams of children, and screams of lost love ones. They filled my ears and it fueled my legs to continue even after I was long gone. No chance to ever comeback.

I finally came to a stop, but it was not of will, it was of exhaustion. I tore my mask off, and I passed out on the dirt floor deep within the forest. I don't know how long I had slept, because when I woke up the sun was not up yet but the sky wasn't filled with stars. I sat up and I untied the bag that was wrapped around the back of my waist. I pulled it out from under my dress and took out my favorite cloak, jeans, and tee. I changed out of my festival dress and in to my loose fitting clothes. I can't still believe that the Ehwa and Ursa Kingdom have been destroyed by who knows what. I just hope that Dimitri is okay. Wait, did I just think that?

Forget him, I don't even know him. I have to keep moving forward. No. Matter. What. I take in a deep breath and I exhale slowly. I tie my white hair up, put the bag around my shoulder and covered my white hair with my cloak. I just hope someone doesn't recognize me. . . "Rouge?" Oh man, I spoke too soon. I turned around and saw Dimitri. "Dimitri?" I feel like I'm seeing a ghost. _You aren't seeing a ghost._

"Huh? Did you just say that?" I spoke out loud. _Not out loud but in my head._ I felt the blood in my face disappear. I hearing things, I have finally gone crazy! I never thought I would go like this! _Whoa, calm down girl._ Dimitri put his hands up as if surrendering. "Don't worry; you're not seeing a ghost. I just survived like you did. I kept following you after you let me go in the crowd. Which I must ask, why did you do that?"

The blood returned to my face and made me feel warm. "I wanted to escape." _I am your husband, so I might as well be with you on this journey of yours._ "Are you the one saying those things?" "What are you talking about, I have only asked you a question." Dimitri replied. _Yes, it's me Sasha._

"I left because I am not true royalty." I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, just admitting that to him. _Because I am like you, we are one and we are from the same place. I can show you where. _You can? _Yes. I can take you back to your mother._

AU:

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I edit something? Please R&R. :] Thanks.


	3. Touching Revenge

Ever since Dimitri had found me, I always wondered how he got out. I never got to know him, and now he's my husband. But how can he expect me to believe him? Then there are the voices in my head that sound like him. _We are one of the same._ But what is that suppose to mean?

We walked next to each other but there was a distance in between us. We had not spoken a word since he found me wondering. I would occasionally look to my left, in the corner of my eye, and see Dimitri, looking forward with a look of determination in his eyes. I looked once more and our eyes met. When they did, I turned away quickly feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment. I heard laughter escape from his lips. "What's so funny, eh?" I said with an attitude.

I turned towards his direction and he had stopped moving. A smile sat on his lips. "You, you're so curious and childish, like you have never walked with a man next to you." I took that as an insult. "Listen you," I poked his chest and pointed at him," I am no child, I am a woman. And for your information I haven't. I had grown up in the Ursa Castle without a King or any type of male figure, so excuse me for being curious. Oh and by the way, I am not one of those girls that falls 'head over heels' and gives everything up like the one's you've played." My anger spilled in to every word I said to him, I kind of wish I hadn't.

Dimitri looked at me as if I were an interesting piece of art. "So you've heard?" He replied calmly, as if he was impressed. My anger boiled inside of me, but I tried to keep it under control. "What, you think I live under a rock?" I spoke in the same tone as he, but I felt different otherwise. He put his hands up," I never said that. I'm just wondering where you heard those lies." "Excuse me?" Did I hear wrong, or did he just lie to me? _I wouldn't lie to you._ "What you heard about me, were lies. I have only dated one girl. She got angry at me because I couldn't attend one date out of the many we've gone on. " I looked at him with a straight-emotionless face but in the inside, I was about to burst in laughter. He continued," So, to get revenge on me, she broke up with me and lied about me to her little girlfriends." He spoke with an annoyed tone. I knew how he felt.

"Wow, where did you find a girl like that? Wait, why am I asking? We are wasting time. I have places to go and people to meet." I turned and continued walking without hesitation. I shouldn't care about this; I have to find the _river._ Then my thoughts turned, it began to sing the little riddle I've known since I could remember. Involuntarily I sang them, "Hush my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. I'll be with you, when you dream…" A glow came from the crystal around my neck. "Where did you hear that song?" Dimitri looked at me with a stern face but he seemed to glow with happiness. "I-I wrote it when I was younger. It's always been with me." I covered my necklace with my hand, so he wouldn't see the glow. He spoke in a quiet tone," River, O river. Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know someplace where she can live free?..." He stood silent, waiting. I looked at him with wonder, and slowly I sang," River, deliver her there."

He reached in to his shirt and pulled out a pendant, it was one that a prince would wear but the main center gem sat there glowing, a bright blue hue. It glowed just like the one around my neck. Slowly I uncovered it, and it shined with Dimitri's. _I am like you, and we are one of the same._ Are you sure? How are you talking to me without speaking? _We are a rare type of people. From a secret civilization that was destroyed and lost a day before you came to the Ursa kingdom. I have been watching. _

None of this made sense to me. I only have my little items from when I came here, the riddle that I keep singing, and now I am hearing Dimitri in my head telling me that we are both from a secret civilization. I just want to go home. I miss my home, and my mother in the Ursa Kingdom, but I can't go back. It has been destroyed and I don't think I can handle it all. I am married to some womanizer and I starting to think that someone is after me. I took a deep breath, and my thoughts silenced. Out of nowhere, I felt someone's arms embrace me. I opened my eyes, and saw Dimitri holding me. _We are bound to each other by marriage and by blood. _But what happened to our people? _I will show you, but you have to trust me. _I-I… I will.

I hadn't realized it before but, Dimitri was well built. I felt protected in his arms. His scent calmed me, and his heart beat was slow and steady, like a beating drum. I could get use to this….. Wait, Listen to me! I can't believe that I would think this way already! I will not be that easily changed by a mere boy. My anger took over, and I pushed Dimitri off. "Look, we might be similar in some ways and we may be married, but I will not be easily persuaded by you. You will show me where our city is at, so I can find out what happened. You will not slow me down, Dimitri Thatch. I wonder if that is even your real name!" His green eyes told me that my words had just stabbed him. I almost regret them from ever escaping my mouth.

"You are correct; my real name is Dimitri Kadash Thatch. And yours is Sasha Rouge Monroe Kadash." I looked at him confused. The only thing I didn't know was that his first last name was Kadash. It's strange; it doesn't roll naturally in his name. But I like it, it sounds ancient and rich.

"Well, Shall we get going Mrs. Monroe?" Dimitri motioned his hands to the direction before us. "Thank you, please lead the way Kadash." Dimitri grinned at the sound of my voice saying his name. He walked ahead while I followed behind, like a little puppy. "Put on your cape, it's going to get cold." Suddenly the environment changed, from a sunny, windy autumn day to a freezing, slightly snowing winter one. Our tracks were soon covered up by the gentle white snow falling from the once blue sky. Soon, I felt my nose tingle from the cold air entering and the hot leaving it, creating a little cloud of steam in front of me. I looked up and saw Dimitri has a cloak similar to mine, but the design on his back was different. His back was covered with an emblem, it was a up-side-down 'v' and it was encircled with a strange type of writing that I have seen before, as if came from a dream.

Dimitri stopped moving and held his hand up to signal me to do the same. I stood silent. All that could be heard was a strange crackling sound and our breathing. Dimitri turned around and gazed at me with a admiring look. "Sasha, your smoking hot." I was confused by his comment. "Excuse me?" I felt my cheeks redden and I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies. "No, look! You're melting the snow around you. And it's smoking." He pointed down to my feet and I followed his finger. The snow around me has melted and has made a small little circle around my feet, exposing the green grass underneath. "What does this mean?" My eyes met Dimitri's'.

"I don't know, I am not knowledgeable of this type of talent." He spoke with uncertainty. His green eyes looked into my gray ones. Dimitri's wavy, brownish-red hair covered his forehead and swayed in the wind, which blew from behind him. I saw his hand come near my face, gently tucking in one of my white curls behind my ear. I felt my face redden and my stomach tightened up. I didn't know what was happening. Why was he doing this? "I knew it, your emotions control this talent of yours." I looked down and the little green grass circle around me has expanded in to a large one that held Dimitri, and me. I finally understood why he did the things he did. To test me. "You melted the ice that I created. That's just great, traveling is going to be harder to cover, thanks to your 'gift'."

The feeling I didn't know before, was now replaced with anger once more. I felt a fire in my stomach and my little eye caught a glimpse of sweat on Dimitri's forehead. "Is-is it just me or is it getting hotter here?" He tugged at the neck of his cloak with his finger. A light bulb just lit up in my mind. I smirked. I got closer to him, caressing his cheek with my palm. I brought my body closer to his, trying to get a reaction from him of any kind. And it worked. The scenery changed once more, from the peaceful snow into a raging, freezing hail storm. But the hail didn't hit us; a dome of heat surrounded us and melted the hail that came our way. I gazed in to his eyes, talking in a seductive voice,"Am I causing all that?" Slowly, I untied my hair's ribbon, letting my white loose curls rest on my shoulders and fall down my back.

I heard him gulp in nervousness. He had laughed at me for being curious while walking next to a man, and now he's on stage. He doesn't even know what to do. I neared my face towards his and I could hear his thoughts; poor man is freaking out. I wanted to get as much as I could out of this moment, so I dared myself to do the worse. I got on my tip-toes, a smirk crept on to my lips and I whispered ever so softly in his ear, so he could feel my breath," How do you like it, when it's done to you, eh?"


End file.
